mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
The Legend of Tennessee Moltisanti(Sopranos Episode)
"The Legend of Tennessee Moltisanti" is the 8th episode of Season Oneof the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 8th overall episode of the series. It was written by Frank Renzulli and David Chase, directed by Tim Van Patten and originally aired on February 28, 1999. Episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Vincent Pastore as Pussy Bonpensiero * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * and Nancy Marchand as Livia Soprano Guest starring * Richard Romanus as Richard LaPenna * Drea de Matteo as Adriana Also guest starring * Al Sapienza as Mikey Palmice * Tony Darrow as Larry Boy Barese * George Loros as Raymond Curto * Joe Badalucco Jr. as Jimmy Altieri * Frank Santorelli as Georgie * Sam Coppola as Dr. Sam Reis * Brian Geraghty as Counter Boy * Will McCormack as Jason LaPenna * Ed Crasnick as Comedian * Joseph Gannascoli as Gino * Barbara Hass as Aida Melfi * Timothy Nolen as Jeffrey Wernick * Barbara Lavalle as Band Leader * Robert Anthony Lavalle as Band Leader #2 * Frank Pando as Agent Grasso * Annika Pergament as News Anchor * Brooke Marie Procida as Bride * Matt Servitto as Agent Harris * Bruce Smolanoff as Emil Kolar Episode recap At his daughter's wedding, Larry informs members of the DiMeo crime family that, according to his source Leon, in the FBI, federal indictments will soon be handed down against the New Jersey mob. Junior and Tony tell the capos to undertake some "spring cleaning". During the wedding dinner, the capos gather their families and leave prematurely to get rid of incriminating evidence in their possession. The stunned bride is reduced to tears. Upon arriving home, Tony and Carmela remove cash and guns from their house, which Tony later stashes in Livia's room at Green Grove. Carmela is upset when Tony asks for her jewelry, claiming he does not have receipts. When she expresses shock when he asks for her engagement ring, Tony allows her to keep it. Meadow and A.J. observe what is happening. Tony's crew undertakes similar precautions: Pussy and his wife burn all their papers in a barbecue grill, and Silvio enlists Christopher and Georgie to search for bugs in the Bada Bing's restroom. At their therapy session, Tony tells Dr. Melfi he may not be at the next appointment, explaining that he may be going "on vacation". Melfi understands, having seen a news report about the impending indictments. Previously, Melfi and her family had discussed her "Italian" patient. While her ex-husband does not know the patient is Tony, he suspects the patient is connected to the mob. He is irate that approximately 5,000 mafiosi have given 20 million Italian-Americans a bad name, and suggests that she drop the patient. Tony misses his next appointment with Melfi because he is detained by the FBI, led by Agent Dwight Harris. Tony allows the FBI to execute their search warrant. However, tensions arise when another agent, Frank Grasso, accidentally breaks a glass bowl and Tony, recognizing Grasso's ethnicity, curses him in Italian. When Carmela refuses to clean up the broken glass, Grasso is made to perform the task. While the family eats Chinese takeout, Tony complains that Italians are unfairly targeted by the police, and that Italians like Michelangelo and Antonio Meucci have contributed to society. A.J. points out that Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone, but Tony credits Meucci as the real inventor of the device. At their next appointment, Melfi charges Tony for the missed session, prompting him to throw cash at her and storm out of the office. Meanwhile, Chris suffers recurring nightmares about the first man he killed, Emil Kolar. Worried, Chris enlists Georgie to help dig up Emil's body and relocate it. Chris also struggles to write a compelling story arc in his Mafia screenplay, and expresses concern that his life lacks a significant event that will prompt him to start a successful arc in his life. While performing an errand for Tony at a bakery, Chris takes his frustration out on the clerk by shooting him in the foot for making him wait longer for service. Junior visits Livia, who reveals that Tony is seeing a psychiatrist to his disbelief. Meanwhile, Tony confronts Chris about the shooting and asks if he is suicidal. Tony's tentative attempts to have Chris discuss his feelings, as Tony himself does in therapy, are met with bemusement and derision. The next day, Chris receives a call from his mother, who tells him that his name is featured in a newspaper article on the Mafia. While his mother is disapproving, this is the recognition Chris has longed for. Upon seeing his name in print, he grabs an entire stack of newspapers and throws them in his car before speeding of.Category:Sopranos Episodes Previous Down Neck(Sopranos Episode) Next Boca(Sopranos Episode)